Who Would You Rather
by theicemenace
Summary: This is an extension/continuation to the “Who would you rather…” scene from “Trio”.
1. Who Would You Rather…The Women

**A/N:** This is an extension to the "Who would you rather…" scene from "Trio". What if the "any two guys I would know" were a little closer to home?

**Who Would You Rather…The Women**

"It's just a dumb game, McKay. You're not secure enough in your masculinity to play a dumb game?" Jennifer's tone was challenging.

"Well, yes, I think I am, I just think I should go back to my reading. You know, the one thing that could get us out of here?"

Some kids arrived and they tried unsuccessfully to get them to go for help so Rodney returned to the files Jennifer had found, disappearing into a concentration so deep he hardly knew the women were there.

* * * * *

"Okay, your turn." Sam told her.

Jennifer's face took on an oddly thoughtful expression. She looked down at her hands then at Sam. "How about we change it up a little?"

"Change it how?"

"Maybe bring it a little…closer to home?"

Sam was smart and knew what was on Jennifer's mind but she was also…curious. "Sure."

"Okay. Good." She chanced a peek at Rodney but he was oblivious. Still, she lowered her voice to barely above a whisper. "Ronon or Sheppard?"

Sam thought it over but not for long. "Sheppard."

Jennifer pointed to herself. "Sheppard."

"_Lorne_ or Sheppard?"

Sam and Jennifer looked each other in the eye a moment then, together they said, "Sheppard." They both blushed, the barest hint of pink on their cheeks, and then laughed self-consciously.

"Hey, what're you gals up to now?" Rodney called from the other side of the room.

"Nothing, McKay. Just go back to what you were doing." He didn't even hear the last as he'd already sank back into his work.

They continued their game for another few minutes then lapsed into silence. No matter whom they paired with Sheppard, the dark-haired, hazel-eyed Lieutenant Colonel was always the hands down winner.

Sam watched Jennifer trying not to watch the physicist as he shuffled through the Genii's files. "There's, uh, one person neither of us has mentioned."

"Oh? Who?" Jennifer made an attempt at feigning ignorance but Sam wasn't buying it.

"Sheppard or…McKay?"

"Uh…"

"Okay, I'll go first. Sheppard, no question." When Jennifer didn't respond Sam said, "This game was _your_ idea. Choose."

Jennifer's voice lowered to the point that Sam had to lean forward to hear her. "I'd pick, uh..." Jennifer looked over at Rodney then back to the rope, blushing bright red to the roots of her hair.

Sam's eyes went wide in shock. "Really?"

Jennifer nodded without looking up.

"Why…"

Rodney chose that moment to return. "I need a break. Is it too late for me to get in on your little game?"

"No, of course not. We were just taking a short break ourselves. Jennifer, it's your turn."

The medical doctor pretended to think it over. "Steve Carell or Stephen Colbert?"

"Oh. Colbert, I think." Sam responded.

Rodney leaned on one of the few unbroken crates, right hand on his hip. "Carell, but I would pick Jon Stewart over both of them…i-i-if I was forced to."

"Uh-huh." Jennifer had heard rumors about Rodney and Katie and decided to go to the source. If it turned out the rumors were true… "Are you and Katie still, um…"

"Oh, um, well, it's kinda messed up now."

As he told the story of his and Katie's breakup, Jennifer exerted every ounce of will power she possessed to give her voice and face just the right amount of sympathy instead of grinning like a fool. Now that they weren't together anymore, maybe there was a chance for _her _with the cantankerous scientist. There was no doubt that she'd have to make the first move. Now that he'd confirmed the rumor, she would make some sort of overture when they returned to Atlantis, even if she had to trick him into it.

"Hey. We're finished!"

No, it's just…

**The Beginning**


	2. Who Would You Rather…The Guys

**A/N:** This is a continuation to the "Who would you rather…" scene from "Trio". What if the guys played it back in Atlantis? Also, thanks to x Varda x for the idea.

**Who Would You Rather…The Guys**

Rodney invited himself to sit with Sheppard who was staring off into space and eating his food automatically without tasting. It was getting dark and they were alone on the patio. The quiet had settled around them so deeply that Rodney jumped when Sheppard spoke. "So, how're the hands, McKay? Want me to cut up your food again?"

The physicist exhaled loudly. "My hands are _fine_, thank you. Besides, I got the fried chicken tonight. No cutting necessary." He gave his mashed potatoes and gravy a stir and scooped up a generous forkful. After swallowing, he said, "John, have you heard of a game called 'Who Would You Rather...?'"

"Yeah, why?"

"I'd never heard of it before Sam and Jennifer played it while we were trapped in the mining facility. They tried to get me in on it. "

"Really?"

"Yeah, wanted me to choose between, get this, Robert Redford and Paul Newman." He chuckled.

"So?" At Rodney's blank expression he elaborated, "Who'd you pick?"

"_What?_ Neither."

"Come on. You can tell me." John took a bite of his roll.

"I was _busy_ going through the Genii's files trying to find the door code so we could, I don't know, maybe _walk _out instead of rappelling down to a mine shaft. They, uh, both chose Newman."

"Yeah…and?"

"And _what?_"

John picked up his glass of tea and took a quick sip to wash down the roll. "And who would _you_ pick?"

"Th-th-that's irrelevant." Rodney took a big swallow of his iced tea while John just stared at him. He sighed. "Newman, of course. You?"

His friend stared off into the distance for so long it looked like he was going to refuse to respond. "I might as well make it unanimous. Newman. Okay, my turn. Angelina Jolie or Jennifer Aniston?"

"Hmm. My choices are Brad Pitt's ex or his live-in lover. Oh, what the hell, Aniston."

"Yeah, me too."

Rodney chewed a bite of fried chicken. "Salma Hyack or…Sandra Bullock?"

"No question. Salma, of course."

Rodney pointed at himself. "Sandra, every time."

John thought for a few minutes while he savored a bite of his apple pie. "Betty…or Wilma?"

They looked each other in the eye and said, "Wilma." Then laughed at themselves.

"Okay, if that's how you want to play it. Kim Possible or…Violet Parr?"

John laughed. "Kim. You?"

"Even considering that both are animated characters _and _teenage girls, I would have to say…Kim."

"Want to maybe make this a little more…interesting?" John asked.

"Interesting how?"

John looked around to be certain they were alone then lowered his voice, "Amelia Banks or Amanda Cole?"

That was not what Rodney had expected him to say, but what the heck. "Which one is Amelia again?"

The Colonel's hands made a familiar gesture, "The one in the Control Room with the perfect set of…"

"Oh, _yeah_. Amanda." He pointed at his head. "Blonde."

John sat back in his chair and crossed his arms. "Amelia."

"Okay. How about…Amelia or Sam?" Rodney asked smugly.

"Amelia again."

"I don't suppose this is a surprise…Sam." He looked at his watch. "One more and I've gotta get back to work."

"Hmm." John rubbed his chin thoughtfully. Rodney recognized the glint in his friend's eye and his instincts went on alert. "Carter…or Keller?"

"Well, uh, I would maybe, uh, that is, I would p-p-pick…"

"Hi, guys. Mind if I join you?"

"…Jennifer!" Rodney burst out when Keller made herself comfortable in the chair next to him. "Wh-wh-what, uh, that is…how, uh, are you?"

"I'm good. Yourself?"

He cleared his throat and chanced a glance at John's face. His friend was giving him a smile filled with smugness, self-satisfaction and deep inner humor. "I, uh, I'm great. Good. Great. I, uh, need to see a report, um, _Zelenka_ about a report for the, uh, SGC. Uh, 'bye." The physicist grabbed his tray and scurried away.

"'Bye, Rodney." She watched him disappear back into the Mess Hall. "What's up with him?"

John's face settled into an enigmatic smile. "Oh, he's okay. He just has trouble talking with his foot in his mouth."

**The End**


End file.
